


Not Much Cop, This Caring Lark

by lattice_frames



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Related, Hero Worship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For zolac_no_miko's prompt, If I'm never your hero I can never let you down, and centred around TGG, and Sherlock's "Don't make people into heroes, John, heroes don't exist; and if they did, I wouldn't be one of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much Cop, This Caring Lark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not much cop, this 'caring' lark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279681) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



Length: 6:20.

Download: [right-click and save as (mp3)](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/not%20much%20cop,%20this%20caring%20lark.mp3)

streaming :

 

outtakes

streaming: 


End file.
